The Dark Warrior
by Riuna
Summary: I have edited my second chapter so read it and tell me wat u thinck.
1. Pass Memories

**Pass Memories**

Many different cultures believe that once you die your spirit is reborn. Others believe that you just die, and others simply say they have no idea. Well that used to be me; until my destiny was completely destroyed by the person I seemed to trust the most.

This is my story, the story of how a normal teenager with no ability at all became a monster searching only vengeance. Like my friend I was a boy with an endless imagination but unlike him I never had the talent to put it into writing. I tried and tried but all my stories fell apart, it seemed like no matter what I tried it was hopeless. I spend the years I knew him reading his stories and envying every single one of them, but I dealt with it every day and admired his masterpieces.

Then one day my life was ruined. I remember it still to this day, it was a normal day like all others or so I thought. I remember it vividly, it was the beginning of the school day and first period had started I had an uneasy feeling but I just thought I was paranoid. Last period had arrived and a freak accident made the principal evacuate the entire school. As I was leaving I saw my friend Charles fighting a Cerberus looking thing which then transformed into black smoke which I accidentally inhaled.I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground I quickly stood up, but to my amazement Charles and the smoke had disappeared.

Later that day I was at home as I was lying on my bed thinking I felt a sudden sense of awareness take over my body. I thought I was just imagining things and that all I needed was some fresh air, fuck was I wrong. I then decided to go to the mall and calm my nerves and that's where my destiny was decided. As I arrived at the mall I quickly saw Charles, whom I thought to be my best friend, at FYE. We started talking about what happened earlier when he suddenly told me to run away. I hesitated but it was too late as I started to run away a monster appeared in front of me. I called for Charles but by the time he turned around the monster had plunged its bony bladelike spike through my abdomen…and that's where it began…


	2. A New World

**A New World**

Ok I guess it's time to stop beating around the bush and show you exactly how transformed into what I am now…

"What the hell just happened?" I thought as I was lying on the floor of the mall looking at the huge pool of blood surrounding my body. "Holy shit is this my blood? " I wondered seeing no other possible source of all the blood. As I looked at my body I noticed the huge wound the monster had inflicted upon my stomach. "Damn Christian you sure did it this time look at this shit I bet if I could move my arms I would be able to put at least one fist right through" I said out loud amazed at the size of my wound.

Suddenly I started coughing out large amounts of blood. I had started thinking "Am I really going to die here in this fucking mall out of all places? I can't believe it, I hate this place and yet I'm lying here about to die how ironic…" as I kept thinking about death, my family, and what awaited me in the afterlife I suddenly felt weightless and as I tried to look around everything around me was being consumed in complete darkness.

As I continued to think I closed my eyes and I stopped to ramble in my head and a final thought came to mind, "It's time, I guess. Well if it's my time to go I can't do anything now."  
As I finished my thought something weird happened I suddenly felt something weird happen in my stomach. I felt a very warm sensation, which quickly turned into an intense burning feeling. I got really scared and rubbed my stomach to soothe the burning sensation; then I realized that I could move my arms. All of a sudden the burning sensation had disappeared and all my concentration was focused on moving my hands and feet. It felt like hours had passed since by the time I had recovered all movement in my body. Out of curiosity I moved my hand toward my stomach to inspect the wound the monster had inflicted. I was surprise to feel scar tissue where the wound had been, I kept feeling around when a sharp pain on my stomach made me cough out blood and pass out…

As I regained consciousness I felt a very cold wind hit my scar. I quickly opened my eyes only to realize I was in the middle of a snowstorm. I tried to stand up but the strong wind kept knocking me down, finally I was able to gather enough strength to stand on my feet and start walking. It felt like I was getting nowhere and I was running out of energy fast not to mention the freaking temperature which was freezing my fucking balls off plus my clothes weren't helping one bit, my shirt was all ripped to pieces and I was wearing shorts. As I kept walking I prayed to find a place where I could spend the night, since it was already getting dark, when in the distance I saw a small cabin. Somewhat relieved I made my way as fast as I could to it.  
"Damn just where the fuck am I, let me think…the last thing I remember was checking out my scar and then I passed out" I said to myself as I stepped into the cabin, trying to figure out what had just happened. "I guess ill figure it out later for now I need to find close and food."

I looked around the cabin looking for close I could wear when I found some cargo pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and a cloak. As I put the clothing on I was surprised that they fit perfectly. I kept looking around for some food when I found a loaf of bread in a cabinet. I quickly shoved it on my mouth, which wasn't such a great idea sense I had no water to help swallow it. Minutes later I attempted to make a fire but failed horribly, then I walked to one of the corners of the cabin and made a bed with some blankets I had found in the closet earlier and went to bed.

"Ah, Damn its morning already I have to get the hell out of here and find some help", I quickly stood up and got out of the cabin but as I stepped out I was surprised at the huge amount of snow that was covering the entire field. I looked down to see that the snow was up to my knee, which made it very hard to walk. I looked up and noticed a trailed of smoke coming from the woods and I decided to go that way.  
As I entered the woods I felt like someone was washing me but I ignored the feeling and went deeper into the woods.

"What the hell are you doing in my woods you prick? I'm going to kill you for trespassing." Said a very deep voice coming from behind me, as I turned around and my eyes adjusted to the light I was amazed at the man that was standing before me, he was about seven feet tall and was wearing a miner's uniform he had dark skin and was bald and his eyes burned with killer intent.

"Hey prick stop dazing off I seed I'm going to kill, do you have any last words" the man added looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry please just let me go through and I'll never bother you again" I replayed scared shit less.

"Well if those are your last words you have wasted your time" the man told me with a sudden smile in his face.

"Please stop…" but before I could finish my sentence he pulled out a club out of his back, which I had not seen earlier, and swung it with his right hand full force towards me hitting my ribs and sending me flying into a tree. As I slid down the tree trunk something changed in me I felt full of energy and I quickly stood up.

"Kid you seem to have some skill to bad you'll die here" the man said while swinging a second time but this time aiming at my head, I quickly ducked with an incredible speed I had never realized I had. I quickly ran towards him and punched him in the face.

"I got you bitch." I said with a cocky tone to my voice, but the man just stood there with a smile in his face.

"Kid you really have guts, punching me in the face I'm impressed but it all ends here." The man said while swinging his club at my head and sending me flying towards a tree.

As I hit the tree the air in my lungs seemed to leave me as if my longs had been two big balloons that had been popped by a sharp needle. I quickly gasped for air which was then followed by a hard cough that reverberated through the forest. I looked up and noticed a very low branch and used it to pull myself upward. Anger rose within me like a fire being feed gas and then the big man stepped closer intrigued by my willingness to survive.

"Kid I have to admit you have impressed me…" before he could finish his sentence I ran toward him surprising him with a right jab that knocked him back a couple of feet. Before he could recover from the hit I jumped and kicked him straight in the face with the sole of mu foot knocking him down into the ground.

"I thought you were gonna kill me, but by the looks of it you don't have the balls." I said in a cold tone.

"Ok I guess it's time for me to get serious kid" the man stood up and grabbed the club which had fallen beside his right hand. The club seemed to explode revealing a long sword inside it which shined very brightly under the shinning sun.

As I saw the sword I determined that I could not run away and that I had to fight to kill. As this thought came to mind I took of the cloak and got ready for the oncoming attack.

The man came swiftly I had barely noticed him move until he was right in front of me ready to strike with his sword. As he swung the sword straight towards my head I ducked and retaliated with an uppercut which send the man flying almost as high as the tree tops. I was surprised that the man as big as he was flipped in the air and landed on a tree branch. He then propelled himself downward with such an incredible force that it moved the tree itself and punched me in the face which sent me flying and smashing through the ground. The man quickly ran to me and slashed at my face. I moved my head slightly backwards but the sword still grazed my cheek leaving a big gash across my cheek.

I quickly stood up and closed up on the man repeatedly punching him in the face with all my strength. The man jumped backwards and then rushed to slash at my chest barely missing. He then spun around and kicked me to a nearby tree dazing me memonteraly. As I was in a confused state the man took advantage and stabbed his sword into my left arm and moved it around inside my wound. The intense amount of pain was causing me to blackout and as I was losing consciousness the last vision that came to me was that of my opponent being knocked over by an unknown force.


End file.
